X-Men: The Animated Series
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Night of the Sentinels - Part I | Season1_2 = Night of the Sentinels - Part II | Season1_3 = Enter Magneto | Season1_4 = Deadly Reunions | Season1_5 = Captive Hearts | Season1_6 = Cold Vengeance | Season1_7 = Slave Island | Season1_8 = The Unstoppable Juggernaut | Season1_9 = The Cure | Season1_10 = Come The Apocalypse | Season1_11 = Days of Future Past - Part I | Season1_12 = Days of Future Past - Part II | Season1_13 = The Final Decision | Season2_1 = Till Death Do Us Part - Part I | Season2_2 = Till Death Do Us Part - Part II | Season2_3 = Whatever It Takes | Season2_4 = Red Dawn | Season2_5 = Repo Man | Season2_6 = X-Ternally Yours | Season2_7 = Time Fugitives - Part I | Season2_8 = Time Fugitives - Part II | Season2_9 = A Rogue's Tale | Season2_10 = Beauty & the Beast | Season2_11 = Mojovision | Season2_12 = Reunion - Part I | Season2_13 = Reunion - Part II | Season3_1 = Out of the Past - Part I | Season3_2 = Out of the Past - Part II | Season3_3 = Phoenix Saga - Part I: Sacrifice | Season3_4 = Phoenix Saga - Part II: The Dark Shroud | Season3_5 = Phoenix Saga - Part III: Cry of the Banshee | Season3_6 = Phoenix Saga - Part IV: The Starjammers | Season3_7 = Phoenix Saga - Part V: Child of Light | Season3_8 = Savage Land, Savage Heart - Part One | Season3_9 = Savage Land, Savage Heart - Part Two | Season3_10 = Obsession | Season3_11 = Dark Phoenix Saga - Part I: Dazzled | Season3_12 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part II: The Inner Circle | Season3_13 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part III: The Dark Phoenix | Season3_14 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part IV: The Fate of The Phoenix | Season3_15 = Cold Comfort | Season3_16 = Orphan's End | Season3_17 = The Juggernaut Returns | Season3_18 = Nightcrawler | Season3_19 = Weapon X, Lies, And Videotape | Season4_1 = One Man's Worth - Part I | Season4_2 = One Man's Worth - Part II | Season4_3 = Courage | Season4_4 = Proteus - Part I | Season4_5 = Proteus - Part II | Season4_6 = Sanctuary - Part I | Season4_7 = Sanctuary - Part II | Season4_8 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part 1: The End of Time | Season4_9 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part 2: Promise of Apocalypse | Season4_10 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part 3: The Lazarus Chamber | Season4_11 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part 4: End and Beginning | Season4_12 = Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas | Season4_13 = The Lotus and the Steel | Season4_14 = Love in Vain | Season4_15 = Secrets, Not Long Buried | Season4_16 = Xavier Remembers | Season4_17 = Family Ties | Season5_1 = The Phalanx Covenant - Part One | Season5_2 = The Phalanx Covenant - Part II | Season5_3 = A Deal with the Devil | Season5_4 = No Mutant Is an Island | Season5_5 = Longshot | Season5_6 = Bloodlines | Season5_7 = Storm Front - Part I | Season5_8 = Storm Front - Part II | Season5_9 = The Fifth Horseman | Season5_10 = Jubilee's Fairytale Theater | Season5_11 = Old Soldiers | Season5_12 = Hidden Agendas | Season5_13 = Descent | Season5_14 = Graduation Day }} X-Men, an animated series, debuted on October 31, 1992 (the 1993–1994 season) on the Fox Network as part of Fox’s “Fox Kids” Saturday morning lineup, which featured cartoons such as X-Men, Bobby’s World, and Life with Louie, and live-action programming such as Power Rangers, directed at young children. X-Men is Marvel Comics' second attempt at an animated X-Men program, after the ill-received half-hour pilot “Pryde of the X-Men” was broadcast multiple times between 1991 and 1992. The popularity and success of X-Men, along with Batman: The Animated Series (which also debuted in the 1993-94 season), helped launch a number of 1990s-2000s animated series based on comic book series. Intro Background X-Men was one of the longest-lasting series on Fox Kids, and next to Batman: The Animated Series, its most acclaimed and successful to date. Despite its final new episode airing in late 1998 after 5 complete seasons, Fox did not remove the show from the line-up until 1998. The show is also one of the highest-rated and most-viewed Saturday morning programs in American history. During its peak years (1995 and 1996), the show was often shown weekday afternoons, in addition to Saturday mornings. X-Men stands as the longest running Marvel Comics based show, running for five seasons and 76 episodes. The next longest-running, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, lasted for five seasons and 65 episodes. After the box office success of the X-Men movie in the summer of 2000, Fox began airing reruns of the cartoon on weekday afternoons. This ended in early 2001. Soon after, ABC Family and Toon Disney, due to Disney's buyout of all Saban Entertainment programs, began airing reruns. The show features a team line-up similar to that of the early 1990s X-Men comic books, including Professor X, Cyclops, Beast, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee. In fact, the line up largely resembles that of Cyclops' Blue Team, established in the early issues of X-Men vol.2. Though they were not part of the X-Men team in the animated series, the following early ’90s X-Men characters all guest starred in at least one episode of the cartoon: Colossus, Nightcrawler, Forge, Banshee, Iceman, Archangel, Psylocke, and Bishop. Initially only a few episodes were released on DVD, under the titles: * The Phoenix Saga * Sanctuary/Weapon X, Lies and Videotape/Proteus * Reunion/Out of the Past/No Mutant Is an Island * Legend of Wolverine Starting in 2009, X-Men: The Animated Series was released on DVD as The X-Men: Marvel Comic Book Collection. There are 5 volumes, including every episode of the series. Fox canceled the series in large part because the network did not like that Marvel Studios controlled their most popular animated series. Thus, they pulled the plug on both X-Men and Spider-Man animated series despite the fact that both received good ratings. Many fans predicted the series' cancellation because of the noticeable drop in the quality of the animation and story during the second half of the final season. Fox soon realized just how popular the X-Men animation series was when ratings dropped 31% after the network stopped showing it in heavy rotation. Characters depicted Hero Teams X-Men Charles Xavier (Earth-92131) 0001.jpg|Professor X, Charles Xavier Scott Summers (Earth-92131).jpg|Cyclops, Scott Summers Ororo Munroe (Earth-92131) 004.jpg|Storm, Ororo Munroe WolverineX-Mencartoon.jpg|Wolverine, Logan Jean Grey (X-Men Animated Series) 004.jpg|Jean Grey Needed.png|Beast, Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy Remy LeBeau (Earth-92131).jpg|Gambit, Remy LeBeau Rogue (Earth-92131) 003.jpg|Rogue Jubilation Lee (Earth-92131).jpg|Jubilee, Jubilation Lee Morphpic.jpg|Morph X-Factor Forge_(Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Forge Alexander Summers (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 15 0003.jpg|Havok, Alexander Summers Lorna_Dane_(Earth-92131)_002.jpg|Polaris, Lorna Dane Quicksilver TAS.jpg|Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff James_Madrox_(Earth-92131)_001.jpg|Multiple Man, Jamie Madrox Rahne Sinclair (Earth-92131 001.jpg|Wolfsbane, Rahne Sinclair Guido_Carosella_(Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Strong Guy, Guido Carosella Alpha Flight James Hudson (Earth-921031).jpg|Guardian, James Hudson Michael_Twoyoungmen_(Earth-92131).jpg|Shaman, Michael Twoyoungmen Eugene_Judd_(Earth-92131).jpg|Puck, Eugene Judd Narya_(Earth-92131).jpg|Snowbird, Narya Jean-Paul Beaubier (Earth-92131).jpg|Northstar, Jean-Paul Beaubier Jeanne-Marie_Beaubier_(Earth-92131).jpg|Aurora, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier Walter_Langowski_(Earth-92131).jpg|Sasquatch, Walter Langkowski Heather_McNeil_(Earth-92131).jpg|Heather Hudson Xavier Security Enforcers/The Resistance (Earth-31393) Forge_(Earth-31393).jpg|Forge Lucas Bishop (Earth-31393).jpg|Bishop Shard_Bishop_(Earth-121893).jpg|Shard Wolverine_(Logan)_(Earth-31393).jpg|Wolverine, Logan Malcolm_(Earth-121893).jpg|Malcolm Randall_(Earth-121893).jpg|Randall Clan Chosen (Earth-13393) Cable (Earth-13393).jpg|Cable Tyler_(Earth-121893).jpg|Tyler Hope_(Clan_Chosen)_(Earth-13393).jpg|Hope Dawnsilk_(Earth-13393).jpg|Dawnsilk Boak_(Earth-13393).jpg|Boak Garrison_Kane_(Earth-13393).jpg|Garrison Kane X-Terminators (unnamed) Russell_Collins_(Earth-92131).jpg|Firefist, Russell Collins Sally_Blevins_(Earth-92131).jpg|Skids, Sally Blevins X-Men_the_Animated_Series_No_Man_is_an_Island_Tabitha_Smith_(Earth-921031).jpg|Boom-Boom, Tabitha Smith Takashi_Matsuya_(Earth-92131).jpg|Whiz-Kid, Takashi Matsuya The Mutant Resistance (in the Xavier-less timeline) Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-95099).jpg|Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-95099) 008.png|Wolverine, Logan Ororo Munroe (Earth-95099).png|Storm, Ororo Munroe Henry_McCoy_(Earth-95099).jpg|Hank McCoy, Henry McCoy Jean_Grey_(Earth-95099).jpg|Jean Grey Rogueaoa.jpg|Rogue Calvin Rankin (Earth-95099).jpg|Mimic, Calvin Rankin Kurt Wagner (Earth-95099).png|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Kevin Sydney (Earth-95099).jpg|Morph, Kevin Sidney Jason_Wyngarde_(Earth-95099).jpg|Mastermind, Jason Wyngarde Graydon Creed, Sr. (Earth-95099).jpg|Sabretooth, Graydon Creed, Sr. Nemesis (Earth-95099).jpg|Holocaust, Nemesis Nathaniel Essex (Earth-95099).jpg|Mister Sinister, Nathaniel Essex Piotr_Rasputin_(Earth-95099).jpg|Colossus, Piotr Rasputin Kyle_Gibney_(Earth-95099).jpg|Wildchild, Kyle Gibney Remy LeBeau (Earth-95099).jpg|Gambit, Remy LeBeau Joanna_Cargill_(Earth-95099).jpg|Frenzy, Joanna Cargill Frederick_Dukes_(Earth-95099).jpg|Blob, Frederick Dukes Caliban_(Earth-95099).jpg|Caliban Callisto_(Earth-95099).jpg|Callisto Pyro-Masque_(Earth-95099).jpg|Masque and Pyro, St. John Allerdyce Tar_Baby_(Earth-95099).jpg|Tar Baby Vanessa_Carlysle_(Earth-95099).jpg|Copycat, Vanessa Carlysle Clarice Ferguson (Earth-95099).jpg|Blink, Clarice Ferguson Warren_Worthington_III_(Earth-95099).jpg|Angel, Warren Worthington III Mark_Hallett_(Earth-95099).jpg|Sunder, Mark Hallett Shiro_Yoshida_(Earth-95099).jpg|Sunfire, Shiro Yoshida Lorna_Dane_(Earth-95099).jpg|Polaris, Lorna Dane Sean_Cassidy_(Earth-95099).jpg|Banshee, Sean Cassidy S.H.I.E.L.D. (cameo appearance only) Nicholas Fury (Earth-92131) 000.jpg|Nick Fury James Rhodes (Earth-92131)_cut.jpg|War Machine, James Rhodes George_Washington_Bridge_(Earth-92131).jpg|G. W. Bridge Guest Allies Moira_Kinross_(Earth-92131).jpg|Moira MacTaggert Sean_Cassidy_(Earth-92131).jpg|Banshee, Sean Cassidy Phoenix_Force_(Earth-92131).jpg|Phoenix ColossusXMenTAS.jpg|Colossus, Piotr Rasputin Illyana_Rasputina_(Earth-92131).jpg|Illyana Rasputina Kurt Wagner (Earth-92131) 0001.jpg|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Shiro_Yoshida_(Earth-92131)_004.jpg|Sunfire, Shiro Yoshida Psylocke (X-Men Animated Series) 1.jpg|Psylocke, Elizabeth Braddock Warren Worthington III (Earth-92131).jpg|Archangel, Warren Worthington III Christoph_Nord_(Earth-92131).jpg|Maverick, Christoph Nord Silver_Fox_(Earth-92131).jpg|Silver Fox Laynia Petrovna (Earth-92131).jpg|Darkstar, Laynia Petrovna Lilandra_Neramani_(Earth-92131)_001.jpg|Lilandra Neramani Needed.png|Sage Araki Longshot_(Earth-92131).jpg|Longshot Kevin_Plunder_(Earth-92131).jpg|Ka-Zar, Kevin Plunder Zabu_(Earth-92131).jpg|Zabu Warlock_(Earth-92131).jpg|Warlock Samuel Guthrie (Earth-92131).jpg|Cannonball, Samuel Guthrie Steven_Rogers_(Earth-92131).jpg|Captain America Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-92131).jpg|Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff Peter Parker (Earth-92131) As Spider-Man 003.jpg|Spider-Man, Peter Parker James Rhodes (Earth-92131)_cut.jpg|War Machine, James Rhodes Brian_Braddock_(Earth-92131).jpg|Captain Britain, Brian Braddock Stephen_Strange_(Earth-92131)_cut.jpg|Doctor Stephen Strange Thor Odinson (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 6.jpg|Thor Eternity_(Earth-92131).jpg|Eternity Uatu_(Earth-92131).jpg|Uatu T'Challa_(Earth-92131).jpg|Black Panther, T'Challa MjNari_(Earth-92131).png|MjNari Darrell_Tanaka_(Earth-92131).jpg|Darrell Tanaka Icemanxmentas.jpg|Iceman, Robert Drake Morphpic.jpg|Morph, Kevin Sidney Alison Blaire (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 11 0001.jpg|Dazzler, Alison Blaire James_Proudstar_(Earth-92131).jpg|Warpath, James Proudstar Frank_Oliver_(Earth-92131).jpg|Kangaroo, Frank Oliver Marshall_Stone_III_(Earth-92131).jpg|Random, Marshall Stone III Ghost Rider (Earth-92131).jpg|Ghost Rider Wade Wilson Xmen Animated Series.jpg|Deadpool, Wade Wilson Jeremy Stevens (Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Gamesmaster, Jeremy Stevens Heather_Douglas_(Earth-92131).jpg|Moondragon, Heather Douglas Neena Thurman (Earth-92131) 002.jpg|Domino, Neena Thurman Excalibur Vol 1 9 Back Cover.jpg|Gatecrasher Julio_Richter_(Earth-92131).jpg|Rictor, Julio Richter Maria_Callasantos_(Earth-92131)_002.jpg|Feral, Maria Callasantos Yuri_Topolov_(Earth-92131).jpg|Gargoyle, Yuri Topolov Carol_Danvers_(Earth-92131).jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers Shanna_O'Hara_(Earth-92131).jpg|Shanna O'Hara Frank_Castle_(Earth-92131)_001.JPG|Punisher, Frank Castle Peter_Corbeau_(Earth-92131).jpg|Doctor Peter Corbeau Robert_Bruce_Banner_(Earth-92131).jpg|Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner Philippa_Sontag_(Earth-92131).jpg|Arclight, Philippa Sontag Vanessa_Carlysle_(Earth-92131).jpg|Copycat, Vanessa Carlysle Michael_Baer_(Earth-92131).jpg|Blockbuster, Michael Baer Leonard_Samson_(Earth-92131).jpg|Doctor Leonard Samson Taylor_Prescott_(Earth-92131).jpg|Taylor Prescott Watchdog_(Earth-92131).jpg|Watchdog Tusk_(Earth-92131).jpg|Tusk Lady_Gardener_(Earth-92131)_001.jpg|Lady Gardener Kevin_MacTaggert_(Earth-92131).jpg|Proteus, Kevin MacTaggert Xi'an_Coy_Manh_(Earth-92131).jpg|Karma, Xi'an Coy Manh Needed.png|Andre Cocteau Samuel_Sawyer_(Earth-92131).jpg|Happy Sam, Samuel Sawyer Justine_Cocteau_(Earth-92131).jpg|Justine Cocteau Paige_Guthrie_(Earth-92131).jpg|Husk, Paige Guthrie James_Xavier_(Earth-92131).jpg|Doctor James Xavier Pantu Hurageb (Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Reaper, Pantu Hurageb Michael_McCain_(Earth-92131).jpg|Forearm, Michael McCain Patricia_Tilby_(Earth-92131).jpg|Patricia Tilby Neutral Mutants Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-92131) 008.jpg|Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr X-Ternal_(Earth-92131).jpg|X-Ternal Neutral Groups Starjammers Christopher_Summers_(Earth-92131).jpg|Corsair , Christopher Summers Hepzibah_(Earth-92131).jpg| Hepzibah Raza_Longknife_(Earth-92131).jpg|Raza Longknife Ch'od_(Earth-92131).jpg|Ch'od Cr'reee_(Earth-92131).jpg|Cr'reee Acolytes Fabian Cortez (Earth-92131).jpg|Fabian Cortez Needed.png|Amelia Voght Marco_Delgado_(Earth-92131).jpg|Marco Delgado Carmella Unuscione (Earth-921031).JPG|Carmella Unuscione Joanna_Cargill_(Earth-92131).jpg|Frenzy, Joanna Cargill Needed.png|Chrome, Allen Marc Yuric Bueuje.JPG|Burner, Byron Calley Morlocks Callisto (Earth-92131).jpg|Callisto Callisto Annalee Tommy - X-Men Animated Series.jpg|Annalee Masque_(Morlock)_(Earth-92131).jpg|Masque Mark_Hallett_(Earth-92131).jpg|Sunder, Mark Hallett Leech_(Earth-92131).jpg|Leech Tommy (Morlock) (Earth-92131) 007.jpg|Tommy Plague_(Earth-92131).jpg|Plague Erg_(Earth-92131).jpg|Erg Tar_Baby_(Earth-92131).jpg|Tar Baby Needed.png|Ape Mole_(Morlock)_(Earth-92131).jpg|Mole Scaleface_(Earth-92131).jpg|Scaleface Glow_Worm_(Earth-92131).jpg|Glow Worm Marianna_(Morlock)_(Earth-92131).jpg|Marianna Caliban_(Earth-92131).jpg|Caliban Shi'ar Imperial Guard Kallark (Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Gladiator, Kallark Sybil_(Earth-92131).jpg|Oracle, Sybil Starbolt_(Earth-92131).jpg|Starbolt Vril-Rokk_(Earth-92131).jpg|Smasher, Vril-Rokk Manta_(Earth-92131).jpg|Manta Grannz (Earth-92131).JPG|Flashfire, Grannz Titan_(Imperial_Guard)_(Earth-92131).jpg|Titan Hussar_(Earth-92131).jpg|Hussar Earthquake_(Earth-92131)_001.jpg|Earthquake Hobgoblin_(Imperial_Guard)_(Earth-92131).jpg|Hobgoblin Needed.png|Warstar, B'nee and C'cil Assassins Guild Bella Donna Boudreaux (Earth-92131).jpg|Bella Donna Boudreaux Villains En Sabah Nur (Earth-92131).jpg|Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur Sinister.jpg|Mister Sinister, Nathaniel Essex CMan.jpg|Shadow King, Amahl Farouk Phoenix_Force_(Earth-92131).jpg|Dark Phoenix Graydon Creed, Sr. (Earth-92131).jpg|Sabretooth, Victor Creed Arkady_Gregorivich_(Earth-92131).jpg|Omega Red, Arkady Rossovich Master_Mold_(Earth-92131).jpg|Master Mold Sentinel (Earth-92131).jpg|Sentinels Nimrod_(Earth-31393).jpg|Nimrod Trevor_Fitzroy_(Earth-121893).jpg|Trevor Fitzroy D'Ken_Neramani_(Earth-92131).jpg|D'Ken Neramani Davan_Shakari_(Earth-92131).jpg|Erik the Red, Davan Shakari Needed.png|Zaladane Garokk_(Earth-92131).jpg|Garokk Cal´syee_Neramani_(Earth-92131).jpg|Deathbird, Cal'syee Neramani Juggernaut vs. Colossus.jpg|Juggernaut, Cain Marko Mojo_(Earth-92131).jpg|Mojo Thomas_Cassidy_(Earth-92131).jpg|Black Tom Cassidy Henry_Gyrich_(Earth-92131).jpg|Henry Peter Gyrich Bolivar_Trask_(Earth-92131).jpg|Bolivar Trask Cameron_Hodge_(Earth-92131).jpg|Cameron Hodge Needed.png|Purple Man, Zebediah Kilgrave Herbert Wyndham (Earth-92131).jpg|High Evolutionary, Herbert Wyndham X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 3 - Arkon (Earth-92131).jpg|Arkon Kevin_MacTaggert_(Earth-92131).jpg|Proteus, Kevin MacTaggert Johann_Shmidt_(Earth-92131)_001.jpg|Red Skull, Johann Shmidt Keniuchio_Harada_(Earth-92131).jpg|Silver Samurai, Keniuchio Harada Villain Teams Brotherhood of Mutants Raven Darkholme (Earth-92131).jpg|Mystique, Raven Darkholme Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-92131).jpg|Avalanche, Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis St._John_Allerdyce_(Earth-92131).jpg|Pyro, St. John Allerdyce Frederick_Dukes_(Earth-92131).jpg|Blob, Frederick Dukes Nasty Boys George_Blair_(Earth-92131).jpg|Gorgeous George, George Blair Ruckus - X-Men Animated Series 004.jpg|Ruckus, Clement Wilson Christopher_Anderson_(Earth-92131).jpg|Slab, Christopher Anderson Michael_Suggs_(Earth-92131).jpg|Hairbag, Michael Suggs Vertigo (X-men Animated Series) 002.jpg|Vertigo Savage Land Mutates Karl_Lykos_(Earth-92131).jpg|Sauron, Karl Lykos Brainchild_(Earth-92131)_.jpg|Brainchild Needed.png|Amphibius Lupo_(Earth-92131).jpg|Lupo Needed.png|Barbarus Vertigo (X-men Animated Series) 002.jpg|Vertigo Inner Circle Club Sebastian_Shaw_(Earth-92131).jpg|Sebastian Shaw Emma_Frost_(Earth-92131).jpg|Emma Frost Jason_Wyngarde_(Earth-92131).jpg|Mastermind, Jason Wyngarde Harry_Leland_(Earth-92131).jpg|Harry Leland Donald_Pierce_(Earth-92131).jpg|Donald Pierce Horsemen of Apocalypse Death_(Earth-92131).jpg|Death War_(Earth-92131).jpg|War Pestilence_(Earth-92131).jpg|Pestilence Famine_(Earth-92131).jpg|Famine Reavers Yuriko Oyama (Earth-92131) 002.jpg|Lady Deathstrike, Yuriko Oyama Bonebreaker_(Earth-92131).jpg|Bonebreaker Pretty_Boy_(Earth-92131).jpg|Pretty Boy Murray_Reese_(Earth-92131).jpg|Murray Reese Wade_Cole_(Earth-92131).jpg|Wade Cole Mojo's Agents Rita_Wayword_(Earth-92131).jpg|Spiral, Rita Wayword Major_Domo_(Earth-92131).jpg|Major Domo Quark_(Earth-92131).jpg|Quark Ma'gog_(Earth-92131).jpg|Ma'gog Arize_(Earth-92131).jpg|Arize Warwolves_(Earth-92131).jpg|Warwolf Friends of Humanity Graydon Creed, Jr. (Earth-92131).jpg|Graydon Creed Jr. Genoshan Magistrates Tam Anderson 001.JPG|Tam Anderson Weapon X Kenji_Oyama_(Earth-92131).jpg|Professor Kenji Oyama Talos_(Earth-92131).jpg|Talos The Brood Brood_Queen_(Earth-92131).jpg|Brood Queen Cody_Robbins_(Earth-92131).jpg|Cody Robbins Children of the Shadow Bill_Braddock_(Earth-92131).jpg|Solarr, Bill Braddock Chet Lambert (Earth-92131).jpg|Chet Lambert Mortimer_Toynbee_(Earth-92131).jpg|Toad, Mortimer Toynbee The Phalanx Empire Cameron Hodge (Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Cameron Hodge Warlock_(Earth-92131).jpg|Warlock Avengers (in the Xavier-less timeline) Steven_Rogers_(Earth-95099).jpg|Captain America, Steven Rogers Anthony Stark (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 2 0001.jpg|Iron Man, Anthony Stark Henry_Pym_(Earth-95099).jpg|Goliath, Henry Pym Janet_van_Dyne_(Earth-95099).jpg|Wasp, Janet van Dyne Natalia_Romanova_(Earth-95099).jpg|Black Widow, Natalia Romanova Hercules_(Earth-95099).jpg|Hercules Peter_Parker_(Benjamin_Reilly)_(Earth-95099).jpg|Scarlet Spider, Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) Matthew Murdock (Earth-95099).jpg|Daredevil, Matthew Murdock High Lords (cameo appearance only) * Saul * Gideon In other media The characters in the series were licensed by Capcom and were the inspiration for the video game X-Men: Children Of The Atom, which in turn would be the basis for the Marvel vs. Capcom series of video games. Most of the voice actors who did the voices in the series reprised their roles for the video game. Capcom would continue to use these characters long after the show was cancelled before eventually losing the rights to create Marvel based games to Electronic Arts in 2001. Opening animation US The original opening animation introduces the main mutants using their mutant abilities to an instrumental theme. This intro is used for the first four seasons. Season 5's version features a remixed theme tune, and adds scenes taken from episodes, removing the character introductions. Japan In Japan, the opening intro was replaced with made over Japanese animation of the characters as well as a new vocal Japanese theme called "Rising" ( , from the Japanese band Ambience ( ). An alternate anime intro was used for future episodes. (Note: the opening sequences were used for the 1990s version Japanese dub; there was no original anime adaptation of the series) #"Rising "(1st Japanese theme) #"Dakishimetai Dare Yori Mo " (2nd Japanese theme) The staff credits list shown at the end of the program was also changed. It featured shots of X-Men comic books. The song for this section of the program was "Back to You" ( ), from the same band. Cast Trivia *This version of the X-Men team was the one featured in the animated version of Spider-Man, even with the same voice actors for Jubilee, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Beast and Gambit. The cast of the show was flown from Canada to LA for the episode. * Immortus makes a cameo appearance in season four as the crazed janitor in the “axis of time.” * There are numerous continuity errors throughout the series, such as the involvement of Angel (Warren Worthington) in the original X-Men team. When he and Professor X first meet onscreen, he is unknown to them, but in flashbacks he is seen as one of the founding members. * When Havok makes a cameo appearance, it is hinted that he is indeed Cyclops's brother, as their powers do not work on each other. It is also hinted that Cable is the son of Jean and Scott. * The series was also one of the more diverse shows aired on network television with male and female characters of various ages, ethnic and national backgrounds. * Starting in "Jubilee’s Fairytale Theater" the series features animation of a remarkably lower quality, although the introductory sequences' better animation remains. * The X-Men Adventures comic book, based on the X-Men animated series, reveals in its final issue that the stories take place in the universe that existed prior to the current Marvel Universe, destroyed by the fracturing of the M'Kraan crystal. *X-Men: The Manga, a manga version of X-Men, borrowed stories from the first and second seasons of the X-Men animated series. * The First Season episode "The Cure" concerns reversion of genetic mutation, making mutants "normal" human beings. This was long before Joss Whedon used the same idea in . A cure for mutants was later the central plot idea of X-Men: The Last Stand. * A number of famous storylines and events from the comics are loosely adapted in the series, such as the Dark Phoenix Saga, Days of Future Past, the Phalanx Covenant, and the Legacy Virus. The third episode, "Enter Magneto", contains a sequence that takes place at a missile base that is largely based on X-Men #1 and their first battle with Magneto at a missile base. The season 4 episodes, "Sanctuary" Part I and II, which involve Magneto creating an orbital haven for mutants, are influenced by several storylines, including Fatal Attractions and the first three issues of X-Men vol. 2. A number of storylines, such as "Beyond Good And Evil", and "One Man's Worth", are loosely influenced by the Age of Apocalypse. Links * X-Men: Evolution * DRG4's X-Men the Animated Series Page * * Marvel Animation Page Presents: X-Men * http://www.buy.com/prod/X_Men_Legend_of_Wolverine/q/loc/322/40218573.html * http://rottentomatoes.pricegrabber.com/search_getprod.php/masterid=111999102/ * All of the episodes are viewable at marvel.com Category:Television Series Category:Earth-92131 *